Would her feelings, ever be returned?
by loulou890
Summary: Isane awakens from her usual bad dreams and finds herself in the company of the woman she loves, Unohana Retsu. I might write a second chapter, that chapter would most likely contain mature content ;  read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer ; I do not, and will never own bleach. Nor do I own the characters I use in the fanfictions I choose to write. Unohana and Isane will forever belong to the makers of bleach. Such a shame! _

_It had all happened too fast, her fathers death had only occurred three weeks before she had entered the academy, she had tried her best to look after herself and kiyone, while trying to prove herself a strong candidate to the leaders of the academy. She had always found kido one of the easier practices therefore her life led her to where she lay now._

"F-Father, please d-don't leave me!"

Isane was writhing in her quarters, sheets wrapped around her as though glued to her being. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she bolted upright, the lilac haired girl had had the same dream for many nights which could be due to her heavy schedule during the day, leading her body and mind to be stressed beyond her maximum stress border. The tall, almost handsome woman was usually very serene, like her captain... She believed following her Captains views and mimicking her attitude would cause her to be seen by her captain as an equal, instead of just her Lieutenant. Isane had grown to love her Captain, but in a way that is far more than just a motherly or sister like love, she had developed a crush on her current captain whilst attending the academy and when she was chosen as lieutenant she was ecstatic. But her feelings had grown, she felt so much more drawn to her Captain than before, she couldn't look at her without blushing a profuse pink colour.

"Ah, again" her soft voice resounded through her room, it was this room she woke to many nights, dark, cold... lonely. She could never find sleep again after her nightmare like dreams, her father dying in her arms as he once did, she hadn't been able to cope with his death, nor could she cope re-living it over and over again now. She moved from her bed and towards her window, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She sighed

"It's almost as if I'm the only Shinigami in Seireitei right now, I may aswell be..." her voice trailed off into the distance, it was quiet and she liked it, she was used the shouting of injured Shinigami or healers asking for her advice, silence wasn't so bad once in a while. Isane decided she wasn't gaining anything from lurking around in her quarters and decided fresh air may be a good idea, it'd clear her mind. Upon leaving her room she walked towards the only place she knew would calm her, she set off to the 4th divisions gardens, the weather was beautiful, warm with a slight breeze, the moon was full tonight so she would enjoy the company of the midnight sky, at this moment she felt as if it was the only thing she could depend on, it wasn't likely to disappear and she wouldn't have to go un-noticed by it as she did with the woman she loved. As she arrived at her destination however, she was not only greeted by the deep blue sky, she was greeted by a voice very familiar to her.

"Hello Isane, may I ask why you're out of bed at such a late hour?" Unohana Retsus voice questioned in a calm tone. Isane looked up, shocked at the sudden voice and saw her captain sitting cross legged upon a large step, she had a cup if tea situated to her left while she leant upon her right hand. Isane had never seen something so...

"Perfect" Isanes thoughts had escaped her lips, she immediately looked towards the ground averting her eyes from her Captain whose hair was let out of it's usual braid, flowing around the pale beauty. Her eyes shining perfectly in contrast with the moonlight. Unohana looked up at the younger girl, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Isane? Is something bothering you? Please come and sit." Isanes body felt numb, the worried expression on her Captains face made her heart swoon. She obediently obliged and sat next to Unohana like she had been ordered to, Isane almost fainted as a hand suddenly moved to her forehead.

"Isane how long have you been harbouring this fever?" Isane could sense the worry in her beloved Captains eyes and began to shake her head,

"It's nothing Captain, real-" she was cut off by her Captain.

"Isane, you of all people should know that one of our healers being ill around patients can cause problems" Unohanas voice sounded stern, but still, slight worry could be detected. Isanes thoughs began to get the best of her

'Ah, I should have known, it's not me she's worried about at all, it's the patients.' She stood, still slightly shaken from the nightmare she had been burdened with and bowed her head,

"I'm sorry Captain, I-I don't know what got into me, I'll be sure to t-take care of myself for the sake of the patients." Unohanas eyes rested upon her Lieutenant, an almost shocked expression crossed her face. Small droplets of water hit the floor, and her lieutenant made haste, leaving.

Isane had left her Captain, she had quickly returned to her quarters and as she entered a small in-distinguishable sob made it's way out of her tensed up, slender figure. Her legs gave in, she collapsed to the ground resting upon her knees, she keeled over and began to cry silently, small rivers making their way down her rosy cheeks. Hours, that to Isane felt like centuries passed, the sun began to rise and the only thing that she could think about was the day ahead, she dreaded seeing her Captain again, she had made a fool of herself in front of the woman she loved, the woman she admired and she knew that her Captain was not the type to forget. Eventually she forced her legs to move, as much of a struggle as it was. She made her way to her bathroom and showered and shortly afterwards got dressed for her duties. This morning there would a Captains meeting which she obviously had to attend. She quickly left her quarters and as quietly as she could, made her way to the meeting room, she figured she would be the first there, seeing as she was around 30 minutes early. Clearly this was proven mistaken when she was met by Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the 10th division and her Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Good morning Isane!" Matsumoto patted her back in a friendly manner.

"Ah, good morning Matsumoto Fuko-taicho.." Isane mustered up a smile but this was not enough to fool the red headed woman,

"Oh, ya' don't look too good Isane, are ya' feelin' alright?" Matsumoto sympathised with Isane, she quickly whispered

"If you need to talk, come by anytime, my Captain doesn't even try to force me into doing work anymore!" the busty red head smiled.

"Matsumoto..." captain Hitsugaya had a serious look on his face,

"Haha, sorry, yes captain" Matsumoto left quickly pacing behind her Taicho so as not to worsen his mood. Isane sighed,

"I wonder when my Captain will arrive" she whispered, a small giggle was heard behind her as the small pink haired Yachiru doppled to her side

"Mou, lilac-chan, what's wrong? Did your captain lose you too?" Yachiru grinned, she was not accompanied by Captain Kenpachi, so either she had wondered off or he had misplaced her.

"Ah well lilac-chan, I'm sure braid-sama will find you soon!" with that Isane was left alone once more. Yachiru had spotted some candy that Ukitake had just been about to hand over to a very irritated Captain Hisugaya. Isane sighed, the meeting was in five minutes and unfortunately for her, her Taicho usually got to these Captains meetings around five minutes early, as not to seem rude. She was right, as though fate had planned it, Unohana Retsu made her way in, she noticed her scanning the room, she wondered who or what she could be looking for, until deep blue eyes stopped on herself. Unohana walked calmly towards Isane, who was standing just behind her captains position in the meeting hall.

"Isane..." Isanes body froze,

"Ah, yes Captain?" her eyes again averted from her captains gaze, she loved her captains eyes, she just felt far too ashamed to look at them.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a short discussion with you after this meeting, would that be okay?" Unohanas eyes locked on Isanes face, trying to find reason behind the younger woman's attitude,

"Y-Yes captain" Isane faked a smile as much as she could before Unohana finally turned around to stand her position in line. The meeting ended about ten minutes later, there was nothing much to discuss, Shunsui had been drabbling on about how the woman were getting boring, much to the disapproval of Nanao and Kenpachi, who had eventually shown up, picking Yachiru up immediately and apologising for losing her, complained about the lack of fighting. Isane made her way out of the meeting room, more like crept, she had hoped to avoid a personal discussion with her captain, especially after the night just passed. However she was too obvious.

"Isane" Isane looked down at her petite captain who had used shunpo immediately after finding her Lieutenant was no longer standing beside her. Now standing infront of Isane.

"Where might you be going? Did we not just agree to have a conversation?" Unohanas expression portrayed her disappointment, this was rare, some of the Captains had even stood by to watch.

"Sorry Captain, it slipped my mind! F-Forgive me, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Isane gave an indifferent smile, trying to hide the immediate butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach when addressed by Unohana.

"I'd like you to accompany me to my quarters, Isane" Unohana said in a matter of fact tone.

"S-Ssorry captain? To y-your..."

"Yes, Isane" Unohana stated quietly, she had to tilt her head to see Isanes eyes, but Unohana could sense the awkwardness behind the girls expression.

"I promise, you can take your leave whenever you see fit" Unohana assured.

Isane followed her captain down a corridor located at the heart of the 4th divisions grounds, she had never been down here, but she could immediately smell honey blossom, flowers, and tea. It calmed her. Unohana halted at a door and Isane knew that there was no way she could get out of the situation she was in. Unohana held the door open for her, her hand lay out to signal she should enter. Her emotions had calmed upon entering, it was not much bigger than her own room but it had various potted plants and a queen sized bed, the light seemed to come through the windows here more, she did not know whether it was due to the location of the room or that she merely spent little time in her own quarters during the daytime to be able to appreciate the lighting

Unohana smiled warmly directing her towards a small table in the centre of the room, it had little paperwork set upon it and mixtures that seemed to be herbs that Unohana had been experimenting with. As she sat down she realised the floors were heated, again increasing the comfort she felt in the room. Unohana sat opposite the lilac haired tomboy, and immediately started on topic.

"Isane, something has been bothering you, your health is suffering, you refuse to look at me, you spill tears and allow me to continuously worry about you. Your smile seems so fake, to me anyway. So I must ask you... Has somebody done something wrong, Isane? You know I will have words with anybody for your well being..." Isane looked up at the beautiful captain, the woman she would love for eternity and merely smiled once more.

"Captain I assure you, if it were possible that you could anything, or even I could do anything to stop the way I feel, I'd spill everything I felt to you immediately." Unohana saw through this bluff and grabbed Isanes hand, causing Isane to blush more than she already was.

"Isane your face is red, whatever is the matter?" Unohana pleaded, slight desperation in her voice, it was unlike Unohanas voice to have any other tone than kindness. Isane began to shake, she didn't know what she was doing, nor did she know what to say,

"C-Captain..." Isanes eyes swelled with tears as she looked into her captains deep blue eyes, it felt as though she was drowning within them, she gasped for air, as her head suddenly began to feel light, the walls were closing in around her, she tried to stand but her knees slipped she was falling,

"Whats wrong with me?" She felt arms clasp around her

"Isane? Why would you think there is something wrong with you..." her tiny captain had caught her before she hit the ground, she began to sob, she'd never felt like this before, she was crying, more painfilled than when her father died, more emotion could be felt, she quickly latched on to her beloved and tucked her head into Unohanas neck, crying un-controllably.

"Captain, I-I I'm sorry for making you worry, I don't deserve your time or thoughts!" Unohanas eyes widened in shock,

"Isane, of course you are deserve these things, what ever would make you feel otherwise?" Isane again dropped, bringing her captain to her knees along with her, she had held on to her, although she didn't know how. She was now pleading with her lungs to take in the air they needed.

"I order you to breathe, Isane please, inhale" She could hear her captains voice, practically begging.

"My Captain, what a nice idea, for you to just be my Captain... m-mine" Isanes voice trailed off as darkness engulfed her.

Unohana sat in her quarters, merely waiting for the younger woman to wake from her slumber.

"Perhaps Isane was exhausted? What could she have meant by her captain?" Unohana usually spoke her thoughts aloud in her quarters, it allowed her to delve into the depths, and true meaning of things she needed to know. Isane woke to a room that seemed to be her own yet, something seemed warmer, less lonely.

"Urgh, I hope that was a bad dream..." Isane sighed as she sat up in what seemed to be her own bed, yet it felt as though she had more room, perhaps here size had lessened? The time she didn't know, only that it must of been the middle of the night due to the bitterness in the air and the darkness that could not have enveloped her in the daytime.

"And what might you wish was a bad dream, Isane?" A kind voice cut through the darkness.

"Unohana?" Isane immediately stirred and sat up, realising that the recent events that occurred must have been reality. A small giggle was heard somewhere beyond Isane.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you address me as something other than Captain... It sounds much better." Isane blushed, this was not at all the situation she wanted to be in.

"Forgive me! What am I doing here?" she bowed her head, directing her sincerity towards the voice.

"Isane, you collapsed, your temperature is very high but I've tried my best to reduce it..." her voice trailed off as Isane stood up from the bed.

"W-Where are you?" Isanes voice seared with desperation. The only thing she could think of was the fact that this could be a new kind of bad dream.

"I'm right here." she spoke calmly. Isane felt a hand tug at her arm coaxing her in the direction of her captain, her body began to shake. She was pulled and knelt upon the ground. She was almost certain that her knees were wrapped around Unohanas legs but she could not be sure, she reached her hand out as to check her position. Her hands felt something warm, soft...

"Isane, you..." a small whimper emitted from her captains mouth

"Your hand seems to have found it's way to my breasts." Isane gulped, she quickly removed her hand bowing her head,

"I keep slipping up today, I'm sorry C-Captain"

"Don't be..." her voice made Isanes heart swoon indefinitely.

"Don't be? But captain I..." She felt two arms wrap around her, pulling into a meaningful hug,

"I prefer Unohana, it sounds so much more beautiful coming from your mouth, Isane." Isane could see her face now, a light blush covered the older woman's cheeks, her hair flowing loosely around her face.

"Unohana, y-you're blushing..." Unohana merely shook her head, a small smile fitting perfectly with her mood.

"What might you have meant? When you inquired that you wanted me to be your captain, hmm?" Isanes breathe hitched, she could feel herself beginning to sweat.

"I c-can't tell..."

"I order you to, Isane" her captains voice was as calm as ever, yet at a mere glance Isane knew the matter was not likely to be dropped. Isane breathed in, closed her eyes and began.

"Unohana Retsu, you are by far one of the most beautiful woman I've ever lay my eyes upon, my feelings for you have been growing for so long, but I've never felt good enough to proclaim them. I've always been just your Lieutenant and you have always seemed more than content with being just my Captain, b-but C-Captain I have feelings for you more than just a mere Captain, Lieutenant relationship, you are, and always will be the only woman in my heart, the only woman I want to be in my heart, I guess, what I'm trying t-to say is, Unohana, I'm in love with you!" silence.

"I-I'm sorry..." Isane began with tear-filled eyes, but almost as soon as she started she was pulled in by her captain. Her lips touched something soft. Her eyes bulged. Unohanas lips were attached to her own, she melted. The kiss was amazing, passionate yet a sense of hesitance, Isane felt as though her heart had exploded. As Unohana pulled away Isane felt her heart freeze.

'Was that it? Was this a kind of closure?' Isane thought to herself. Unohana spoke,

"Isane, you're a very beautiful woman, I do not have any doubt that you feel for me, nor do I doubt my own feelings toward you."

Unohana placed her hands at Isanes back.

"Did it not occur to you, that I may feel the same way?" Isane gasped

"D-Do you?" Unohana merely smiled pulling Isane closer to her. She lifted her knee slightly, positioning it between Isanes legs, gaining a moan from the woman infront of her.

"Isane, you're sensitive." she whispered softy onto her lieutenants ear. Blushing in embarrassment. Isane, her urge to resist far too strong, pushing herself off of her captain she whispered, holding back another small sob,

"C-Captain please don't f-force yourself due to pity" she was again, pulled down, back to the position she had been in. Her sex hit Unohanas knee and she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan.

"Pity is not the reason, I find my thoughts and feelings too strong to merely contemplate any longer" Isane blushed a further red colour. A small smile crossing her face

"Does this mean my captain truly feels the same?" Unohana merely nodded once, her smile directed lovingly at the face of her much taller lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Isane woke, greeted by the sun hitting her face, she felt as though nightmares didn't exist, and she felt loved. She turned to see a cute petite captain watching her with half lidded eyes,

"Good morning Isane, I trust you slept well?" the woman slowly sat up her hair cascading lightly along her shoulders, she slowly wrapped her arms around Isanes waist, placing her head on the tall woman's shoulders.

"Y-Yes, Unohana-Taicho" Unohana frowned immediately, to Isane it was shocking to see the said woman frown,

"W-What's wrong..." Unohana cut her off, placing her finger to Isanes lips,

"Isane, it would not be right to address me in any other way than my actual name whilst alone, Retsu is just fine" Isane blushed at this, Retsu was snuggled in to the crook of her neck.

"I c-can't..." Isane failed to keep composure as Retsu pouted,

"I shall teach you then" she pulled away from Isane, smiling at her gently before taking her hands to Isanes hand, she leaned it closer and placed her lips at Isanes ear,

"I-sa-ne?" she whispered and nibbled the lilac haired girls ear, drawing a small whimper.

"If you don't call me Retsu whilst addressing me in private, as your captain I have a right to punish" the smirk that developed on Retsus face was devilish.

"R-Retsu!" Isane closed her eyes half expecting to open them to pleased Retsu, however when she did choose to open her eyes she was greeted by a full kiss to the lips, she began to kiss back, as their tongues fought for dominance Isanes hand made it's way around Retsus waist and pulled her into her lap. Of course the affectionate embrace had to end soon, there was work to do.

"Unohana-Taicho is tending to Ukitake at the moment Zaraki-Taicho, I'm afraid she may not be back too soon..." Isanes body was practically shaking, but she stood strong infront of the members of squad 4, many of them seemed to be trembling also, their reiatsu becoming tense. So when Unohana returned earlier than expected it was to be said, Isane felt relief.

"Captain Zaraki, please follow me so we can treat these wounds" to Isane, Unohana seemed peeved, but as Zaraki stormed off infront, her captain turned to her, signalling her to a small room to her right, as she entered she heard a small whisper from behind her,

"Isane, I could sense your reiatsu tensing from over at the 13th, are you feeling okay?" Isane smiled but couldn't stop herself from asking a simple question.

"But Uno-Retsu, I masked my reiatsu..." Retsu chuckled,

"You did, but I like to keep track of your reiatsu, my Isane." Retsu nuzzled into Isanes shoulder, "I'm afraid I have to leave for now, until later" With that Unohana turned and left, to heal Zaraki no less.

A small while later Captain Unohana decided that her rounds would be better off over and done with, as she gracefully walked throughout the division however, the thought of snuggling up to a certain warm lieutenant seemed much more inviting, alas Isane was too finishing her rounds when Retsu found her.

"Isane..." Retsu was the only other person in the room yet she whispered, it seemed to fit the setting.

"Retsu! Ah! I was just finishing my rounds, Hanataro, he's doing the next shift so I can have a small break and, yeah..." Retsu smiled at the fact her Isane had remembered to call her by her first name, but the red tint across the captains cheeks showed all. Retsu felt as though as soon as Isane had spoke her name the world may have stopped spinning for a mere second.

"Isane, please visit my private quarters as soon as you finish up later in the day." Retsu moved in on a currently blushing Isane and placed her hands on the hips of the tall woman. Resting her head against Isanes shoulder. "Also, Isane, please don't feel the need to bring any nightwear, as I most likely won't be letting you wear anything for an elongated period of time..." Isane visibly gulped at this, she had never done anything that involved no clothes whatsoever with another person, even just the feel of her captains touch the previous night, the "accidental" (or perhaps not) turn on achieved had been more than enough to make Isane wonder about such things, it had felt good to her, and there was nothing more that she wanted to do than feel it again, only this time meant, and to be taken further. So with a deep breath in, she answered her captain. Trying to hide the almost crimson colour she had turned from her dearest,

"Of course, Captain"


	3. Chapter 3

**It was later... What was she doing? The lieutenants mind was reeling, desperation flickering in her eyes. This wasn't good, a patient, squad three, low in rank, but seemingly a pleasant person, she had met him once, and never had she expected the second meeting to be like this. Her breath hitched, she knew it was too late, her hands on his chest, trying her hardest to restart his heart, she began to shake, it was never easy for any member of her squad to lose a patient, and for her, it had been a very long time. **

"I... I..." She whispered to herself, finally removing her hands, he was dead, no chance of him waking, or living another day. She hated it, the fact that sometimes, she couldn't save a life. It reminded her of the past, when she had been young, untrained, but it shouldn't have been like this... It shouldn't be so easy for something that means so much, to be taken in seconds. Eyes didn't move, the stayed glued to the now corpse of a man that had never done anything to deserve this, and as shinigami raced around her, time seemed to slow, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as a white blanket replaced a lifeless face. The tall lieutenants legs seemed to move of their own accord, carrying her off, away, she needed to escape the guilty feeling that was threatening to swallow her whole.

"Captain... I'm meant to... Be going to..." Her voice trailed off, wanting, no, needing to hide away.

The captain of the fourth squad had been so busy, she had almost forgotten about the meeting she had arranged later on in the night, do as she remembered, she could not help but smile. As she walked through the corridors located at the very edge of the fourth squad, she could not help but notice people grouping, whispering amongst themselves, some payed attention to her, smiling respectfully, others seemed to develop nerves, shying away from her. She didn't understand, until her ears picked up on a certain name, and as soon as the name was heard, she found herself prying, a part of her curious, which was not unusual, though she would hide that part of her away.

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Slowly approaching a small group, she spoke softly, but no matter, they would not deny her any information. Quickly, one of the males began to speak, stuttering, nervous. Again, she sometimes enjoyed this, finding those who break as fast as a vase beneath the scrutiny of Zaraki Kenpachi, in fact, she found it thoroughly amusing.

"W-Well... Captain... Lieutenant Kotetsu lost a patient about ten minutes ago, and she seems to be missing. A couple of people said they saw her walking off towards her bedroom... O-Others have said she left the premises completely..." The man shrivelled up, crouched down in fear as the dark haired woman's reiatsu flared. Yet, she still wore that same smile, eyes closed completely.

"I must thank you for the information you have just divulged, now please, continue on with what you were doing." That same soft voice. The man just nodded, staring as the captain walked away, calmly.

It wouldn't be difficult to locate her lieutenant, or so she thought. It was usually rather easy for Retsu to pick up on Isanes reiatsu, but something was different, was she trying to hide? As minuscule as it was, she could sense her, she was definitely not within the premises, which was what she had feared. However, the captain did not lose composure. She walked elegantly on through the corridors, eventually coming to the entrance, which she walked through, stopped briefly and looked around to see if there would be anybody to witness her moment of panic. After deciding she was alone, she flash stepped towards the very faint hint of her lieutenant.

Isane sat quietly, her legs crossed, hands moving through the frosted over grass beneath her. It was getting darker now, the setting sun allowing for the atmosphere to become cold. There had been dew earlier, so as the temperatures dropped, the branches of trees began to sparkle white, twilight causing them to glitter an almost purple colour. With a soft sigh, she greeted the evening, her eyes closing. As she exhaled, a large cloud of white passed her lips, but she liked it like this... She always had.

"It's always like this..." She spoke quietly, beneath her breath, her body flinching as she sensed something, something that was coming too fast for her to get away. So she would give up, what did she care? Her body fell back, more comfortable for her, laying down, her eyes now opening.

"What... The... Retsu?" She bolted upright, scurrying away, slightly shocked to see the petite woman standing before her.

"I... I was j-just..." She stopped speaking as soon as arms enveloped her, blue eyes meeting hers.

"You don't need to say anything, Isane..." The captain still held the same soothing voice that she always did, but something was off, there was pure worry hidden behind her words. "We can't save everybody. You and I both know that."

Isane was taken aback, her eyes filling up, staring into the older womans, refusing to look away.

"B-But... It was my fault..."

"No." Unohana interrupted. "It was not your fault, nor I, or anybody elses. Life is cruel, as is death, and we can not stop life from ending if it is impossible to prolong, Isane ..." Retsus hand came up to caress Isanes cheek, her arm pulling the taller, heavier lieutenant, up to her feet. "Now come... We will rest... You're freezing, the last thing I want is for you to become sick."

The lilac haired woman nodded, agreeing and obeying each word the woman before her spoke, fingers entwining with hers, warm against her cold skin, she really was in love, and as she was pulled along, back towards the fourth division barracks, she couldn't help but smile, watching Retsu as they moved.

"U-Um... Re-Retsu..." The tranquil woman nodded at her, her eyes slowly moving to rest on her flushed face.

"Hai, Isane?"

"Didn't we have... P-Plans...?"

Captain Unohana Retsu, smirked, her reply in tone more provocative than Isane had ever heard.

"Hai... Isane."


End file.
